One head is better than two
by TheGreat-Shino
Summary: What happens when Naruto and Sasuke have to survive two days on one body, two heads one body, read my first oneshot and give me good reviews to find out,Later!


My first oneshot please give me good reviews!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One Head is Better Than Two

"Okay people today we are going to learn about Fusion no Jutsu" Kakashi said enthusiastically to are three favorite ninja's Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto.

"What do you mean by fusion?" Sakura asked with her hand up. "The joining of two ninja's in order to create one super ninja.

Now as you can see we have only girl and two boy's and a boy can't fuse with a girl so Asuma and his team will be here shortly to learn it with us." Kakashi replied sharply.

"Asuma should be here right...... Now!" Kakashi said pointing to the east with his index finger. Suddenly in a puff of smoke Asuma, Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru appeared because unlike Kakashi Asuma was always on time or early.

"Hello Kakashi is your team ready?" Asuma said happily. "Yeah are you ready to demonstrate Fusion no Jutsu?" asked Kakashi.

"Yeah." Asuma said smiling. "Okay, first we'll do all of the hand seals slowly to show you it then we'll do it for real." Kakashi explained and turned toward Asuma.

"Okay, Bird, Serpent, Rat, Monkey, Horse, Then the person on the right uses their right hand to perform half rat and the same on the left only with the left hand then you yell Fusion no Jutsu! At the same time or it wont work. Got it?" Asuma said clearly and slowly.

"Yeah." All the young ninja's replied. "Ready?" Asuma asked Kakashi. "Yeah." Kakashi replied. Kakashi and Asuma quickly did all of the seals and after that they yelled, "Fusion no Jutsu!" at the same time.

There was a big explosion and then a lot of smoke. All of the young ninja's saw only one shadow through the smoke. "They really fused!" Sakura said happily. The smoke cleared and there was a man standing there.

He had Kakashi's silver hair with black stripes in it, Asuma's beard, Kakashi's sharingan eye, and the cigarette Asuma was smoking between his lips.

"I'm Asumashi! And your all my students now." the newly formed Asumashi said happily.

Everyone's eyes widened when they heard his voice was a hybrid, a mix of Kakashi's and Asuma's voice.

"Okay! Everyone try the Jutsu and when your all done we'll move on." Asumashi said happily.

Sasuke turned over to Naruto and said, "Alright idiot lets get this over with." "Stop calling me an Idiot weak Sasuke!" Naruto yelled back at him. "Stop whining and lets do this already." Sasuke said cooly.

They attempted to do the Jutsu, but they kept messing up and every time there movements or words were off.

Meanwhile over at Shikamaru and Chouji...... "How troublesome. Okay Chouji do it right the first time so we don't have to repeat it." Shikamaru said with his same old boring expression.

Chouji nodded and they got ready to do the Jutsu. "Now!" They both said together. They did all the hand seals, "Fusion no Jutsu!" They yelled in unison.

There was another explosion similar the one that happened when Kakashi and Asuma fused.

Then again there was only one shadow through the smoke and when it cleared there was a guy standing there.

He had Chouji's pudgy body, Shikamaru's hairstyle with streaks if brow running through it, Chouji's scarf, Shikamaru's pants, Chouji's arm and leg wrap, Shikamaru's same old boring expression, and the swirls on Chouji's cheeks.

"I am Choukamaru!" the newly fused Choukamaru exclaimed.

Meanwhile over at Sakura and Ino...... "Okay!" Sakura and Ino said at the same time. "Bird, Serpent, Rat, Monkey, Horse, Rat! Fusion no Jutsu!" Sakura and Ino said in unison.

Again there was an explosion and when the smoke cleared an EXTREMELY beautiful girl stood were the two stood before.

She had Sakura's green eyes with a little of Ino's blue eye color in the middle, Sakura's dress only it was black and shorter, the wrap around Ino's legs, Ino's ponytail and blond hair with streaks of pink, and an EXTREMELY beautiful face.

"I'm Sakino!" the newly forged Sakino said excitedly. Now back to Naruto and Sasuke....... "Fusion no Jutsu!" both Naruto and Sasuke yelled, but they were off by a few seconds so nothing happened.

"Dawmmit your not doing it right dork!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto. "Its not my fault DAWM BAKA! Mother fu......" Naruto stopped when Asumashi appeared in front of them and said, "What seems to be the problem there boys."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he realized, "Holy Crap! I didn't even sense him move." Sasuke looked back and his jaw dropped, "They didn't just leave after shadows.... They left full projections of them moving! So fast! I must gain this speed."

While Sasuke was examining the after affect of Asumashi's movements Naruto started to talk crap about Sasuke and blame him for everything, "Isn't that right Sasuke! Sasuke. Hello, are you awake! **SASUKE!**" Naruto yelled loudly!

Sasuke blinked and said, "Naruto lets try again. This time count to ten before we attempt the Jutsu." "Okay." Naruto replied.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and nodded to see if he was ready. Naruto nodded back and they began to count, "One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine.....TEN!"

They both started to do the hand seals, "Fusion no Jutsu!" they yelled in unison.

Finally there was an explosion and they fused. This guy had Naruto's Jacket only it was blue, Naruto's eyes, Sasuke's hairstyle with golden stripes through it, Sasuke's shorts, and the whisker like marks on Naruto's face. "I am Sasuto." the fusion of Naruto and Sasuke said cooly.

Asumashi looked around and saw everyone was ready and said, "Alright now lets train.

Everyone try every Jutsu you know, some should just come to you. Then you all will spar." "Yes." everyone said cooly. "Sharingan!" Sasuto yelled and Sasuke's sharingan started blaring only it was blue with red pupils.

"Meat Tank!" Choukamaru yelled and he grew very large and started rolling.

"Great Strength Summoning!" Sakino yelled and hit the floor with enough force to split and ocean. (Remember those who watch the anime Sakura has been training with Tsunade.)

After everyone did a few more Jutsu's it was time to fight. "First up, Choukamaru vs. Sakino!" Asumashi yelled happily.

"Yes!" They both said eagerly. Sakino took out a kunai and spun it fast then grabbed it and held it forward.

Sakino charged at Choukamaru and almost stabbed him, but he dodged it at the last minute.

"Meat Tank!" Choukamaru yelled and hit the ground as hard as a meteor a few feet behind Sakino.

He left a huge crater on the ground then he ran back to his old position. "Ha! You missed!" Sakino yelled because remember Ino's in there to.

Sakino lunged at him and missed him barely again. They went in almost a full circle trying to hit Choukamaru, but they still missed.

"Shadow no Jutsu!" Choukamaru yelled. (I know its called something else, but I cant remember what its called.)

He caught Sakino and she stopped moving. Choukamaru started doing back flips. "What's he thinking. He can't hurt me unless he hurts himself." Sakino thought smiling while doing back flips.

Choukamaru jumped extra high for the next one and he landed on his hands.

Sakino did the same, but when it came time for her to land on her hands there was no ground to land on.

"Hu... Whoa!" Sakino yelled and fell. She fell for a few seconds and landed head first in the crater Choukamaru made earlier. Choukamaru's eyes widened when he heard her hit the floor.

"Dawm! I cant physically hit a girl so I had to do this, but that's worse than me physically hitting her." Choukamaru thought then he ran over to help Sakino up.

But to his surprise She climbed out with only blood on her forehead not a broken neck.

She wiped the blood off her fore head and said, "I'm done," then she walked over to Choukamaru, "Good match." then she reached out and shook his hand.

"Good job! Next up Sasuto vs. Choukamaru!" Asumashi yelled happily. Sasuto and Choukamaru got into a fighting stance, but then a huge puff of smoke surrounded them all.

Once the smoke cleared Sakura and Ino stood where Sakino was, Chouji and Shikamaru stood where Choukamaru was, Sasuke and Naruto stood where Sasuto, and Asuma and Kakashi stood where Asumashi stood before.

"What happened!" everyone yelled except for Kakashi and Asuma. "Times up! We all defused." Kakashi said happily.

"The time limit is 45 minutes after that you defuse." Asuma said normally. "How troublesome. What do you do when your about to fight and you defuse or right in the middle of something?" Shikamaru said angrily.

"Good question. If you plan to stay fused for a fight or any other reason that will take longer than 45 minutes then you use Inferno Fusion no Jutsu this lasts exactly 48 hours from when you fuse."

Asuma said smiling. "How do you do that?" Naruto said with his eyes slightly open.

"Basically you both do half Horse and yell Inferno Fusion no Jutsu or just do the hand seal." Kakashi said calmly.

"Now its mission time." Kakashi and Asuma. Everybody moaned except for Naruto who was cheering and jumping.

"The mission is to fuse now and report back here in two days from when you fuse at the exact time or you fail.

Fight someone you couldn't beat before and train with anyone to see how much stronger you got.

Then record that on paper. Got it?" Kakashi said smiling. "Yes!" Everyone yelled. "Okay Fuse Now!" Asuma yelled and startled everyone.

Shikamaru and Chouji fused first, but instead of becoming Choukamaru. "I am Shikouji." the new Shikouji said lazily.

He was shinny like Shikamaru, he had Chouji's spiky hairstyle, Shikamaru's shirt, Chouji's short sleeved green jacket, and Chouji's long brown shorts.

Next Ino and Sakura fused and. "I'm Inokura!" the new Inokura said energetically.

After them.... "Okay Now!" Naruto said fast. Sasuke did half horse. "No Baka He Said Horse Not Boar....." Sasuke yelled when he saw Naruto doing half boar, but it was to late.

When Naruto and Sasuke fused there was an explosion and when the smoke clear. "Dawm you did it wrong!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto looked over to him and was speechless. This was because They fused, but not right.

One body, two heads, Sasuke's head was on the left and Naruto's was on the Right.

Two halves of bodies in one, Naruto's left arm and leg on the left and Sasuke's right arm and leg on the right.

"What's going on here! AHHHH! Kakashi sensei!" Naruto yelled in Sasuke's ear. "Hmmm.....," Kakashi's eyes widened, "Oh my...." He said then he looked away and started whistling.

"Aww! Dork you yelled in my.... My..... MY BODY!" Sasuke yelled when he looked down at his body.

"What the crap! Kakashi sensei!" Sasuke yelled loudly. "Uh... well you all know your missions...... and...... you know what they say two heads are better than one..... Good luck with Asuma and I wish we could stay but..... But we got stuff to do bye!" Kakashi said and Asuma and him disappeared.

Soon Shikouji and Inokura ran off to get started on there missions. Naruto and Sasuke stood there stunned soon Sasuke lifted his hand and saw an orange sleeve covering it.

"Wha.... What the...... this.... This is Naruto's Hand!" Sasuke thought and

his/Naruto's hand started to tremble. Naruto did the same and they passed out.

They woke up 20 minutes later and hoped what they just experienced was a nightmare, but it was true..... Naruto and Sasuke were on the same body.

Naruto gulped and said, "We... we should start the ma..... Mission." "No way!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto.

"Well what do you plan to do! Stay here for two days!" Naruto yelled back at Sasuke.

"Okay we'll stay at my house ." Sasuke said sadly. "HELL NO! Well stay at my house! Naruto yelled. "No!" Sasuke yelled back at him. "Sasuke! You live across town. Do you really wanna walk all that way like this? My house is right over there." Naruto said angrily.

"Okay." Sasuke replied and they both lifted there feet to walk. "Owwww." They both said because they fell.

"Okay left foot right foot. Okay?" Sasuke said looking at Naruto. "Okay." Naruto replied.

They started walking saying, "Left foot, Right foot." Soon they arrived at Naruto's house and walked in the door.

"We'll stay here the whole time. So we wont get seen like this." Naruto said sadly because that bastard Sasuke was gonna stay at his house.

"Okay." Sasuke said normally. "I gotta take a piss." Naruto thought and he forgot about Sasuke and started to step towards his bathroom dragging Sasuke.

He got in there before Sasuke could say anything and started to reach for his/Sasuke's zipper.

Suddenly his hand got slapped. "PERVERT! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO!" Sasuke yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I'm trying to ta..... AHHH!" Naruto yelled when he noticed he was about to unzip Sasuke's pants zipper.

Naruto went back to normal when the pain of having to go hit him, "DAWM!!!! I GOTTA GO!" Naruto yelled in pain.

"USE YOUR OWN PROPERTY!" Sasuke yelled angrily. Naruto was about to say something when his eyes widened, "I cant go with you in here!

That side doesn't hurt like this one and there's no way I'm going near your property" Naruto said angrily.

"What do I do!!!!!!" Naruto said almost crying. "I don't know! Just dawm hold it." Sasuke said angrily.

"For two days!?" Naruto said desperately. "Well this is your fault for doing the wrong seal." Sasuke said with a smile.

Later that night around 10:00

(Naruto held it for so long that the pain went away.) "Time for bed." Naruto said yawning. "Okay." Sasuke said yawning.

Naruto lay on his back and started to fall asleep. "Dawmmit Naruto! I sleep on my stomach!" Sasuke said angrily.

"To bad weak Sasuke" Naruto said happily. Sasuke got mad, reached and slapped Naruto in the face.

Naruto turned red with anger and slapped him back.

Later at 12:00

"Dawmmit I'll kill you! I'll Kill You! Dawmmit!" Sasuke yelled punching Naruto.

Later at 3:00

"DIE! DIE! DIE! YEAH YOU LIKE THAT! HU! DO YOU!" Naruto yelled

punching and kicking Naruto.

Later at 4:00

"Ugh" "Ugh" "Ugh" "Ugh" Naruto and Sasuke yelled slapping each other.

8:00 am

Snore, Snore. Sasuke finally gave into exhaustion and he fell asleep on his back.

In the afternoon at 1:00

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and saw Sasuke's/his arm on his chest. "Ahhhh." Naruto said calmly then he said, "It was only a dream I'm not attached to Sasuke."

His pants felt tight. Naruto was used to this phenomenon in his pants, but when he lifted the blankets he saw Sasuke's shorts plus a lump.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Naruto yelled at this horrific site and he dropped the blankets.

Sasuke woke with a scare and looked around. He calmed down when he saw Naruto, but when he saw that Naruto's forehead was blue he knew something was up.

His pants felt tight to and when he lifted the blankets..... "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke yelled and he dropped the blankets.

Both Naruto and Sasuke were lying down with blue foreheads when Naruto said, "Dawm your body Sasuke!" "No dawm your body Naruto!" Sasuke replied angrily.

After a few minutes there pants went back to normal and they slowly got out of bed.

"Okay tonight we'll sleep on our stomachs." Naruto said sadly. Sasuke gave him a "I told you so" type look and said, "Well I've lost my appetite. You?" "Yeah." Naruto replied.

"Wonder what's on TV right now?" Sasuke said emotionless and they walked out to the living room.

Naruto grabbed the remote and excitedly said, "ALRIGHT! Hanaukyo Maid Tai Is On!"

"Pervert!" Sasuke said and he grabbed the remote from Naruto then changed the channel.

"AHHHH! Change it back Bastard!" Naruto yelled very angrily. "No way! Were watching Prince of Tennis! Not that perverted show!" Sasuke yelled angrily.

"You just don't like it because you're a fag! Me and Kakashi watch it all the time!" Naruto yelled back at Sasuke and grabbed the remote then he changed it back.

"Dawmmit I am going to beat the living crap out of you unless you change it back!" Sasuke yelled angrily at Naruto.

"Dawmmit no or else I'll.....," Naruto coughed and the room filled with smoke.

"Aw dawm my stove busted itself again. Sasuke we have to leave turn off the TV." Sasuke turned off the TV, stood up and, Naruto opened all the windows.

"Naruto do you have anything to disguise us," Sasuke asked Naruto. "Yeah. I have this Jacket." Naruto said normally "Well then lets go get it." Sasuke said cooly.

They ran through the smoke and Naruto got the jacket out of his closet. It was a hug red trench coat.

They slipped it on and ran out. "We'll just let that air out." Naruto said normally.

They put the collar up so that it covered there heads and they left. As they were walking they passed Neji and he said, "You two are awfully close." Naruto and Sasuke stopped and turned around.

"Why are you two wearing one jacket?" Neji said smiling. "Uhhh..." Sasuke was cut off when Naruto said, "Because Sasuke fag here is holding me against my will." Neji started laughing.

"Dawmmit Naruto stop calling me fag and shut up!" Sasuke said angrily "Save me Neji he wants to make love to me!" Naruto said snickering.

Neji started busting up. "Oh my god! Do you believe the crap this guy talks!" Sasuke said angrily.

Neji stopped laughing and started to walk pass the, but before he passed them he said, "Later Sasuke fag!" then he kept walking.

"So how are my two favorite heads doing." A girl said happily. Naruto and Sasuke turned around and saw Inokura smiling.

"Sasuke fa.... Ow!" Naruto was cut off when Sasuke punched Naruto in the side.

Then he said, "It's a living hell attached to this perverted Baka." "Perverted! I just know good TV!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

"Anyways I beat Tenten, Lee, and Kiba. None of them recognized us, but I couldn't beat Neji" Inokura said happily.

"Okay, Later." Sasuke said emotionless. "See you tomorrow." Inokura said happily.

(Ino and Sakura no longer liked Sasuke. Now Sakura liked Naruto and Ino liked Shikamaru.)

"Yeah this sucks now." Naruto said boredly. "Lets go to my house and I'll beat you in Need for Speed: Underground 2." Sasuke said happily.

"Your on!" Naruto said happily and they raced to Sasuke's house.

After Naruto received a harsh nine hour beating they fell asleep on Sasuke's couch

9:00 am

"Naruto woke up and luckily there was no phenomenon in his/Sasuke's pants.

"Hey Sasuke wake up its time to end this dawm fusion." Sasuke woke up and they went off to the training grounds.

9:27 am

"Dawm I've really got to piss!" Naruto yelled as every fusion waited for the arrival of there sensei's.

"Dawm me to!" Sasuke yelled. Soon Asuma appeared and said, "Okay! Turn in your papers after you defuse which will be right..... NOW!" A huge puff of smoke appeared around everyone and they all defused.

"Ahhhh. I don't have to go anymore." both Naruto and Sasuke thought at the same time.

Kakashi suddenly appeared and collected the papers. "Naruto and Sasuke.... You are excused." Kakashi said.

"From the mission?" Naruto asked happily. "No you both fail, but look down and you'll see what I meant.

Naruto and Sasuke looked down and there eyes widened. "Oh my god!" they both yelled because they...... Pissed in there pants!

Naruto and Sasuke ran back towards Konoha, but before they were gone they yelled, "Dawm! Kakashi sensei! One head is better than two!"

End

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please give me good reviews. I'll update my fic.

later!


End file.
